elite_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
Ander
| image = Ander Season 2.jpg | age = 17 | gender = | eye_color = Brown | hair_color = Brown | birthday =October 8, 2002 | height = | status = Alive | occupation = Student (Las Encinas) | education = Las Encinas | nickname = | family = Azucena (mother) Antonio (father) | friends = Guzmán Polo Christian Samuel | romance(s) = Omar (boyfriend) Polo (hookup) | enemies = | portrayer = Arón Piper | seasons = 1, 2 | first_appearance = Bienvenidos | last_appearance = 0 hours missing }}Ander Muñoz is a character on the Netflix series Elite. He is a student attending Las Encinas, which his mother is the principal of. He is portrayed by Spanish actor Arón Piper. Biography Background Ander is a longtime friend of Guzmán, and they attend Las Encinas high school together. Ander is not rich like the students of Las Encinas, but since his mother is the principal, he got to attend. Ander is a star tennis player, pushed by his father to play the sport despite disliking it. Ander keeps his sexuality a secret from everyone, but throughout the season falls in love with Nadia's brother, Omar. Ander, before the scholarship kids came to Las Encinas, along with Polo accompanies Guzmán when he confronts Pablo Ruiz about infecting Guzmán's sister Marina. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 After Christian introduces Ander to his drugdealer, Omar, he feels an instant connection, but both deny their feelings due to fear of persecution or discrimination. They anonymously message on an app, not knowing who the other is, and as soon as Omar recognizes it is Ander, he leaves. Ander eventually meets up with him again and they kiss, but Ander freaks out and leaves. Ander then gets in trouble with his father, who finds his stash of weed (Guzman tells him). Omar and Ander become intimate on several occasions, but at Samuel's party, Ander becomes hostile under the influence of drugs which causes Omar to avoid him, but the two eventually reconcile. Guzmán becomes concerned upon learning that Omar is a drug dealer, but he and Samuel see Ander and Omar making out and knows the truth of them. However, when Omar's sister Nadia finds out, she fears that his parents will find out, and breaks things off with Ander, although Nadia proves to be supportive and encourages Omar to go and see Ander. Ander's mother Azucena sees Ander and Omar kissing, and supports Ander, even when having the knowledge of Omar's illegal activities. Later when Guzmán goes to confront Nano - who has impregnated Marina - Ander and Polo go with him. In the ensuing chaos, Ander is severely bashed by Nano's friends, causing Omar to help and declare "I love you". At the end of year celebration, Ander and Omar make the most of their time together, since Omar's father has grounded him. |-|Season 2= Season 2 Throughout Season 2, Ander struggles with his relationship with Omar. Initially Ander comes by Omar's family store to go secretly see Omar for fifteen minutes at a time. He expresses to Omar that he wants to be with him freely, and begs for him to come to a club with his friends so they can kiss on the dance floor. While at the club, Ander finds out that Omar's dad had a heart attack. He rushes to the hospital to see Omar and his family. After Omar leaves his family's home after feeling suffocated by his dad and family, Ander and his mom take him in. Ander is initially happy that Omar is with him and free, but as Omar begins to change, Ander pushes him away, missing the "old Omar". Polo confesses to Ander what really happened to Marina, and who killed her. Throughout the season, Ander struggles with the extreme guilt of knowing what happened. He never tells Guzman, protecting Polo's secret. This eats at him, and he pushes everyone around him away as he declines into depression and and uses partying and alcohol as an escape. Eventually he opens up to Omar, and they have sex for the first time. Trivia Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * 'Season 2' * * * * * * * * es:Ander Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:LGBT Category:Alive Category:Personality Category:Males